Pride, If there is such a word
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Sasuke has asked to learned the Sexy no jutsu. upon mastering it he finds he can't turn out of it. and unknowingly to him. his girls hormones kick in. FemSasuNaru One Shot Lemon. warning enter at your own peril! LEMON LEMON LEMON ahead! enjoy! Lola out-


**Hello. Lolaaaa here!**

**Told you in my last lemon i'd be writing a fem sasuke.. well i said a story or lemon. BUUUUTTT i chose to write a lemon one-shot! because it would be hotter! **

**My next lemon.. hmm if you like this one give me suggestion!**

**Now let us get to it! **

**This story is Fem sasuke and naruto lemon! takes place in shippudden. hmm after the war... and well to add to the summary the freak accident is basically sasuke trying to do the sexy no jutsu! i mean honestly what man isn't curious about how he would look as a girl. weird or not!**

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto! **

* * *

Learning that stupid jutsu was harder then sasuke thought. But the end results were what he wanted. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the official last uchiha has learned, Uzumaki Naruto's, special self created jutsu, Sexy No Jutsu.

And sasuke liked what he saw, if only it weren't himself, he'd be all over himself, sasuke's new appearance was appealing, his... well, her face was round and angelic, her onyx eyes looked softer and more approachable, her pitch black long hair is in a high ponytail, her oversized male clothing dropped to the floor, so the only thing left on was her oversized blue shirt that did nothing to hide her bulging chest[low c cup], but it did hide her creamy pale skin and curves, But also couldn't hide her pale legs that looked oh so soft, The large shirt stopped just at her thigh.

Sasuke sighed as he... erm she kicked her white shorts and boxers away and slipped out of the her ninja sandals.

If sasuke was honest with himself. He never really expected the village to accept him back. But here he was. Heavily sealed But still here. But with naruto as the hokage, He expected nothing less.

Sasuke did a pose while looking in the mirror. 'damn i look good' was her thoughts as she did a number of other poses.

"Sasuke" she heard naruto's voice say, then there was a knock "i'm coming in" she heard him say, and panicked.

She tried to dispel the jutsu but nothing happen, 'what the hell' she thought

Naruto walked into sasuke's house and closed the door. "so teme you ma..." naruto stopped talking as he turned to see sasuke... in the sexy no jutsu form.. naruto blushed, sasuke was a real good looker.

Sasuke seeing naruto turn pink scowled "whats with the funny face dobe" she said in a light sweet sounding voice.

Naruto catching the glare only turned a darker shade of pink, because the glare only made sasuke look prettier. "maybe you should -d-drop t-the the henge teme no baka" naruto said trying to get control back, he was a married man for kami sakes and loved his wife.

Sasuke glared "well i would if i could.. you didn't tell me how to" sasuke said irritably.

Naruto gained an confused look "tell you how to" he questioned, sasuke now had the lost face which made her look adorable.

"yes how do i drop the jutsu" sasuke said completely lost.

"um you just drop it" naruto said not knowing how to explain this.. "you drop it like any other henge" he said hoping that helped.

Sasuke gave naruto an annoyed look before closing her eyes.

A minute later she opened them and looked at naruto, She then brung her right hand up to touch her chest, feeling soft mounds she squeezed two times for assurance, and snarled at naruto "it didn't work dobe" she yelled.

Naruto watching what she just did, he got blood flowing in the wrong place, upon hearing what she said, naruto sighed trying to calm himself, it didn't work. "i do not know what's wrong teme" naruto admitted.

Sasuke was outraged the jutsu creator didn't know what was wrong with the jutsu, so in anger, sasuke stormed up to naruto and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" she screamed up to naruto standing on her tip toes since she was pretty short in this female form compared to naruto, naruto blushed at how close she got, so close her chest pressed against him as she got in his face completely pissed off.

"s-sasuke" naruto asked utterly shocked while blushing as his blood flowed down to his junior, and he was shocked that sasuke yelled.

"YOU CREATED THE FUCKING JUTSU" she screamed as naruto tried to get some distance between himself and the enraged uchiha, but she just kept walking up to him each time he backed up, he stopped when his back hit the door and sasuke was in his face again, pressing him against the door. "NARUTO YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT THE...

"sasuke" naruto cut her off in a low husky voice, his face completely red, sasuke glared at naruto and was about to yell at him about him cutting her off, but then she felt it, looking down she saw the bulge in his pants that was painfully trying to get free, it was pocking her in that certain spot that made her eyes widen as it twitched and sent a pleasurable shock wave through her body, sasuke completely jumped back away from naruto.

"i didn't know you like me that way dobe" sasuke said with disgust in her voice face completely flushed, 'it all makes sense now' was sasuke's thought.

naruto looked like he was stung, his erection twitching in agreement, he was far from liking men, very oh so very FAR, especially in that way, naruto growled and looked at sasuke with a frown "well if you haven't noticed you're a girl" he said voice heavy.

sasuke gave an 'AH' as she looked down, then her and naruto noticed the hard nipples, looking at naruto with wide eyes, naruto smirked and confidently said.

"looks like i'm not the only one who got excited" he said pointing to the impressive mounds.

"as if dobe" she said with a wave of her hand, she then felt something slide down her leg.

naruto noticing the liquid rolling down the leg of sasuke, he smirked wider. "i wonder where that came from" he said pointing to her legs as more of the fluid rolled down.

Sasuke finally felt how hot she was, She frowned at naruto, but her eyes widen again as the heat coming from her nether regions just got overbearing, almost felt like an itch inside her.

naruto notcied even more of the fluids coming down, then he noticed sasuke clench her legs together trying to rub that spot so bad, he raised an eyebrow "um sasuke you ok" naruto asked.

Sasuke growled, and eyed naruto "this is your fault" she blamed.

naruto gave an 'oh really look' and said "yo..

he was interrupted as sasuke growled while she grew redder. "shut up dobe" she said. the itching was just to much, sasuke then pointed to naruto's bulge "remove. them." she ordered.

"hell no" naruto said incredulously. "i don't roll that way. BELIEVE IT" he said

sasuke roared "i don't care" she growled out demonically, naruto froze. "this is your fault and you will relieve me of whatever this is i am feeling here" she yelled pointing to her nether regions, "with that" she said pointing to naruto's bulge.

naruto looked at her weird. "sasuke you are my brother.. i love you but dude i don't 'love' you if you get me" naruto said.

sasuke snarled at him "naruto you will get your blonde ass over here and screw me.. then once we are done we can forget this ever happen! but RIGHT now you are gonna do it and be happy" sasuke roared then sighed "please naruto... you do not know how this feels... i'm so hot right now" sasuke pleaded, her voice so inncoent and sweet.

naruto grunted at hearing that, more blood went down to his partner as it grew painfully inside his pants.

Sasuke noticing the activity looked at naruto "come on naruto you are more bothered then i am" sasuke pleaded again.

naruto gave a heavy sigh "fine. but. this. never. happened." he said

"whatever dobe just get over here and plow me" she said hurriedly as she jumped on the couch and lied down, legs completely open for naruto's display.

"so how are we gonna do this" he asked as he took off his hokage cloak, then his jumpsuit leaving him in his boxers.

upon hearing his question sasuke sighed "i want to keep some of my man pride sooo we will just..." sasuke paused and gathered what ever pride he had left and said "fuck"

naruto nodded since he wasn't basically losing none of his man pride since he was technically fucking a girl, naruto brung his hands to the waist band of his boxers and sighed 'here we go' and dropped them revealing his erection that stood proudly at 10 inches and three inches in girth.

Sasuke looking at naruto penis, she bit her lip 'the dobe is bigger then me' she thought disbelieving, there goes another chunk of her man pride, maybe she would stay a girl so she wouldn't have to ever see that fact again.

naruto climbed on top of her and got into the missionary position, naruto gave sasuke a look.

"hurry up dobe.. don't take all year" sasuke roared.

naruto took that as confirmation, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her pussy folds making sasuke moan, he then poked her clit with the head of his dick, he heard sasuke gasp as he continued teasing her with his dick.

sasuke tired of being played with yelled "stick it in naruto" there goes another chunk of pride, sasuke could never return to being a man.

naruto grunted in agreement but ignored her to keep getting his dick wet with her juices, he rubbed against her faste,. making sasuke bite her lips as he continued to tease her.

naruto then groped one of her breast, sasuke moaned as he squeezed. "what the hell dobe i didn't say you could touch them" she said while naruto continued to grope her.

"oh well" was his husky reply as he pinched her nipples, sasuke growled which sounded like a moan to naruto, then she thought. 'two can play this' was her thought as she grabbed his dick, stopping his teasing. Either way it went, sasuke was the one losing her qualifications to be a man ever again.

feeling her soft hand on his cock, she then started to jerk him slowly, naruto looked at sasuke who had a playfully smirk on her pretty face, he smirked also 'he must have forgot he is a girl now' naruto though as he quickly brought his face to her right breast and engulfed her nipple in his wet mouth through the fabric of the shirt.

sasuke moaned as he started sucking her nipple, she stopped her jerking as he nibbled on her nipple.

"FUCK" she moaned out after naruto slipped abit and the head of his monster cock went into her.

"i think you are a virgin" he growled out as he stopped eating her nipple, the feel of how hot and wet she was made him twitch, sasuke or not, he wanted to fuck her so bad.

"who gives a fuck" she yelled. the feeling of naruto in her felt so good, but the stretching hurt tho.

naruto sighed and thrusted in and past the barrier of her virgin core, he howled in pleasure but tried to remember that this body of sasuke's was a virgin.

Sasuke hissed in pain as she rapped her hands and legs around naruto.. naruto stopped to let her adjust and let the pain subside.

sasuke noticing naruto's lack of movement jerked her hips up the length of member and came back down "who told you to stop DOBE" she said irritably, boy did it hurt to have the big piece of meat in her but boy it felt so good, sasuke loved that pain\pleasure feel of it.

naruto looked at her funny as she glared at him, he shrugged and pulled out, when she was about to ask him what he was doing, he thrusted back in full force, another inch of his cock went in, she moaned out in pure bliss despite the pain, when he did it again. she felt he was going to slow, "FASTER BAKA" she yelled. naruto grunted as he picked up speed and slammed into sasuke harder, his cock now could be fully sheathed into sasuke's deep tunnels.

He grabbed her hips as sasuke tighten around him and exploded in her first ever orgasm, but he was no where near done.

he gabbed her shirt and ripped it open revealing her bouncing boobs, he grabbed them with both hands as he continued to pound into his old teammate, he eyed her pink hard nipples, he bent and then started to devour them again.

Sasuke was still moaning loudly as naruto continued fucking her.

Naruto brought his left hand down to her pussy to play with her clit, pressing a finger to it, she spasmed viciously as she exploded again.

but that didn't stop naruto as he continued with his thorough fucking of saskue.

But after almost two hours, He finally thrusted in one good time before completely releasing his essence into her.

He did this for what seem like five minutes before collapsing on sasuke, his now soft cock fully inside her tunnel .

"happy" he said panting as he felt exhausted from their little session, he was slightly worried the he just got her pregnant.

sasuke who was half asleep nodded. "i don't think i can ever be a man again" she said in a ashamed voice.

naruto nodded in agreement. "yea well want another round " he asked his cock bursted out to full attention while still inside sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widen, she felt full from his cum in her, now his dick was on hard again and she felt stuffed, but fuck it felt good. she looked at naruto "yea lets try a new position", she said as jumped on and got into the cowgirl position, she rode him for hours that day.

Sasuke may not have his man pride anymore but he has woman pride now, that's something... Right?

* * *

**And there we are... second lemon fic! **

**i hope i improved a tad bit. **

**Let me know what you thinks. **


End file.
